


Second Life

by pteridologyx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, London, M/M, Slice of Life, Soft ShuaWon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pteridologyx/pseuds/pteridologyx
Summary: In truth, Wonwoo didn't even think there would be a second time here.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 11





	Second Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please listening to Second Life - Seventeen while reading this!

Dark skies

And the streets that are full of many people

_London_

In truth, Wonwoo didn't even think there would be a second time here. It would be funny to say that he came back here for silly reasons like _Lee Jihoon's regret for the ticket price_ , yes, it is really silly.

But Anyways, Finally he came to stand here.

Wonwoo walked aimlessly on the road. Hearing a lot of people reflected into his ears, the light from the store still shines, The car is still moving, And the people still live. His favorite pizza shop is still opened. The young man glanced into the shop before laughing out, thinking of his college days, that he liked it as he'd have to eat every week. He lifted his eyes from that shop, heard the sound of the ambulance siren coming from somewhere. thinking that it would be the accident. Or whether-- there may be a case.

Wonwoo put his hand into his coat pocket, Shook his head for his absurd thoughts before walking. 

The images of himself when he was here were clearer and clearer in every step on the road. Too clear until he felt bitter at the tip of the tongue and overflowing in the throat. The sound of rain began to fade. Wonwoo slowly lowered the umbrella in his hand and looked around slowly.

At that time, he started over here.

What about now?

Where is the truly himself?

And if it possible,

If he will start again,

Will there be anyone by his side?

That question is crying Before settling and falling,

Without any response to be heard.

Wonwoo threw a long breath. Shook his head to shook away those questions he couldn't find the answer. He walked faster, many people going the other way and The coldness sprinkled on his skin

He kept walking until he didn't even see where he had arrived

If possible,

What will he do?

And what if it's _Jisoo_?

That question was asked irrationally.

The names of some of the people that he thought would have forgotten were mentioned and repeated in his head. Wonwoo stopped for a moment. Suddenly his eyes flashed. Every image, every memory, has been adjusted to be more clear.

Yes,

He used to come here with Jisoo.

And the silly question that he asked himself today,

Is the same question that was asked at that time.

And he received a soft kiss on his lips instead of the answer.

His face turning into red. His heart beating until he felt upset a little, with a strange feeling occurring in his chest

Wonwoo can't remember whether after that stupid kiss Jisoo responded to him or not. But the soft and gentle touch on his lips still warm as though they had just kissed yesterday. _'God, This is crazy.'_ Wonwoo complained to his heart. Red streaks become so clear that if Jisoo saw it, he wouldn't stop laughing.

_'If you go back, don't forget me.'_

_'What? Why you request for something very weird, who would forget their first kiss?'_

_'Wonwoo, you're not romantic at all'_

_"Eat pizza and shut up."_

The ridiculous dialogue on some of Saturday night - He's watching football with Hong Jisoo on a stupid sofa in his own cheap apartment. He doesn't remember which team won. When He waking up, Jisoo disappeared and left his phone number and email.

The number that Wonwoo never dares to call

Faster than thought, Wonwoo picked up his phone to find someone's phone number that he hadn't contacted for years. He doesn't even know if Jisoo changed numbers or not. But he pressed the call out anyways.

Waiting for a moment, he heard the sound of hello sounding along the line. Jisoo's gentle voice has not changed at all.

"Hello," he said, "It's me ... Wonwoo."

"I known you must call." The end of sentence full with laughed. But it's not from the phone speaker anymore. Wonwoo lowed his hand, slowly turned his head back. The sound of breath, the sound of footsteps, and everything, moved closer to Wonwoo.

From twenty steps,

Only ten steps left,

  
And finally,  
Were only one step away.

Warm smiles on Jisoo's lips and those eyes looked and reflected Wonwoo's surprised face like a mirror. Wonwoo widened his eyes, chattering for some good words but swallowed them all up. Silence forms little by little.

Memories that were once again scattered together. Many questions that had spilled until he felt the headache stopped. As if the people around had walked slower, the colors all around were fading, his ears could not hear any sound.

As if on this earth - there is only him and Jisoo here

Jisoo stepped forward one step, Wonwoo retreated as though not sure. Jisoo laughed lightly, stretching his hand to the front. Wonwoo raised his face to make eye contact. Nobody says anything. People continued to walk, rain began to rain, cars still traveled, and life continued every second.

  
He  
Stay here,

Right here,  
Just hold that hand and step out.

Uncertainty overflows. Wonwoo turned back and looked where he left before turning back and looking at Jisoo.

  
All things happen

A chance that he never expected

is waiting for him right here

The slender hand of Wonwoo shaking, holding Jisoo's as gently as if everything would fade if he held it too hard. Wonwoo's cold fingertip trembled.

Jisoo smirked, tightly putting their hands closer with Wonwoo and holding him into his arms.

He found  
At that time, he began here.

And now

He will start here - For the second time, leaving all behind to fade with time.

"Will you forget me?"

"Didn't I say that who's the fuck can forgot their first kiss?"

"And after this, will you stay with me?"

Wonwoo smiled, smacking the lips with Hong Jisoo's gently.

The only answer - the same answer he had received many years ago,

_Forever_


End file.
